


Operation: Holiday Movies with Angel

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Crowley is trying his best, Date Night, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends for now - Freeform, ineffable holiday 2020, is this a date?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: "Crowley couldn’t stop thinking about his neighbor now, which was silly, right? “It’s silly, right,” he drunkenly asked his snake plant."Crowley wants to spend more time with Aziraphale and tries to come up with a plan to do just that.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Operation: Holiday Movies with Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Holiday Movies! 
> 
> This fic is part of my Neighbor AU from Day 18. You don't have to read that one to understand this one. However, this is technically a continuation of that fic if you want to know how these two met. This fic is their second meeting.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy <3

It had been a week since they met, and Crowley couldn’t stop thinking about his neighbor now, which was silly, right? “It’s silly, right,” he drunkenly asked his snake plant. Drunkenly was a strong word. He was more tipsy than anything, but when waxing poetic about your neighbor, one might feel drunk. There has to be a way to hang out with him again. He doesn’t even know when this guy works. He could work late some nights. “I’m gonna walk over there, Snakey(his plant), and ask him over! Just watch!” Crowley swung his door open and strutted across the hall, confident, with his shoulders high. He knocked on the door and waited. His high shoulders fell slightly when the door didn’t immediately open. Maybe they hadn’t gotten on as well as Crowley thought. 

“Fine then! I’ll...I’ll…,” Crowley was desperately trying to cling to an idea that would get the blond to open the door. “I’ll watch movies all by myself!” He started walking backwards to his door when Aziraphale’s door opened slowly. 

“Crowley? What are you doing?” Crowley’s eyes went wide with surprise. 

“Oh, uh, I came over to invite you to watch some holiday movies with me. That is if you aren’t too busy. You didn’t answer your door, so I thought you weren't home…” he trailed off. 

“Sorry about that!” Aziraphale laughed. “I was just getting out of the shower when I thought I heard a knock, but when I didn’t hear anymore, I thought maybe I was just hearing things. So I took my time getting dressed. Then I heard you yell and had to know what has you yelling in the hallway at nearly 8 p.m.” Crowley stook there, taking in a damp haired, pajama-clad Aziraphale. He’s trying very hard not to let his imagination run wild. “Crowley?” He snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, uh, sorry. D-did you want to come over and watch movies because you didn't really give me an answer.” 

“Oh, yes! That sounds delightful! Let me grab my keys and I’ll meet you over there. You can get the movie ready.”

“Okay, yeah. I’ll go do that. See you in a minute,” stammered Crowley. He didn’t think he’d get this far. He almost blew it. He took a deep breath and went back inside his flat. There was a pile of DVDs on his coffee table. He also had Netflix for them to choose from, but the DVDs were some movies from his mother that she insisted he needed because ‘they’re classics, Anthony.’ He pulled a cartoon movie that was his favorite as a child and secretly was still one of his favorites: Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. He put the movie in and just as it loaded the main menu, three knocks sounded on his front door. He opened it wide and gestured for Aziraphale to come in. 

“Hello and welcome, Aziraphale! Please make yourself comfortable.” 

“Thank you, dear. You’re too kind,” Aziraphale giggled, walking past Crowley to the living room. 

“‘m not kind,” he mumbled under his breath. 

Crowley plopped down next to Aziraphale on the couch and picked up the remote to hit play. 

“So, first on our playlist is Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.”

“Oh, how charming! I haven’t seen this since I was a child,” Aziraphale clapped. 

They finished the first movie fairly quickly. It’s not really a long movie. Crowley stretched and asked, “You hungry? I could order us a pizza?”

“That sounds lovely. Thank you,” the blond beamed.

Crowley ordered the food and came back to see Aziraphale looking through the DVDs on the table. 

“You pick the next one. I also have Netflix if you want to look through that.”

“Oh no, these are good. I’d like to watch this next.” He handed Crowley ‘A Christmas Carol,’ their fingers brushing each other as Crowley took the DVD from the blond. He won’t think about the heat that faint brush of fingers had. Nope. He imagined it, surely. Like he imagined the blush dusting across Aziraphale’s face. Must be too warm in the flat. 

He started the next movie, and partway through, the pizza was delivered. Both honestly forgot about it. They munch on their food and finish the movie.

“Alright dear, your pick!” Crowley had a wicked smile on his face.

“You ever heard of Krampus?”

“The folklore? Yes, I have. Why?” Aziraphale raised a quizzical eyebrow. Crowley pulled Netflix up and scrolled over until he found what he was looking for. 

“They made it into a movie.” If he sat down closer to Aziraphale in case there was a chance to hold him through scary parts, well, no one needed to know.

Another movie down and Crowley’s arm might have been stretched behind Aziraphale, who was leaning slightly closer to Crowley. He’ll call it a success. 

“What a fascinating movie,” commented Aziraphale. “Not a favorite of mine, I assure you, but I’m glad we watched it.”

“Oh yeah? Glad I could broaden your horizons,” Crowley smiled. “You wanna watch anymore?” Aziraphale yawned and replied, “I saw you have ‘Love, Actually’ and I think we should end on a light-hearted note.” Crowley swallowed. Why did he leave a romance movie in there? Mentally kicking himself, he said, “Yeah, I agree. Let me just,” He got up and pushed the movie into the DVD player. During this movie, however, both fell asleep. Both curled up on opposite sides of the couch with their legs tangled. Crowley was startled awake by the ending credit music. He looked over at the blond and felt bad for waking him up, but he didn’t want ~~his~~ the angel uncomfortable. He woke Aziraphale up, shaking him lightly. 

“Angel, angel. Wake up.” Aziraphale blinked his eyes open and looked around confused. When he realized where he was, his eyes went wide.

“Oh bother. I’m sorry, dear. I must have fallen asleep.” Crowley chuckled.

“‘S okay. I did too. I didn’t want you uncomfortable from sleeping on my shitty couch though, so I woke you up.” Aziraphale shot him a thankful smile. 

They say their sleepy goodbyes as Crowley walked the blond to the door. Just before Aziraphale shut his own door, he waved at Crowley. Crowley smiled and waved back, and then shut his door. He doesn’t know what it is about the blond that makes his insides do funny things, but he does know he wouldn’t change it for the world. He crawled into bed and quickly fell back asleep, dreaming of his angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be any other fics in this universe? Possibly. I can't say for sure, but there is always a chance!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please leave a comment/kudos. They mean the world to me. I appreciate every one of you! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
